


In the Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	In the Family

Title: In the Family  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #247: The Fifth Marauder  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In the Family

~

Severus smiled at Lily in the mirror.

“Finally, the big day,” she said.

He adjusted his robes. “Indeed. I can’t believe it’s actually happening. Or that James is letting it happen.”

“Even he can’t argue with true love,” Lily said, clasping Severus’ hand. “Plus, he doesn’t really object. You’re one of his best friends, the fifth Marauder.”

“In school, maybe--”

Lily leaned up, kissing Severus’ cheek. “That’s still true. Come, we’ve a wedding to attend.”

As he approached the altar, his best friends watching, Severus clasped Harry’s hand, giving thanks that age hadn’t stood in the way of true love.

~


End file.
